Boys Be Ambitious!!
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |english=Boys Be Ambitious |band=Hi-Fi Camp |song number=10 |starting episode=Episode 112 |ending episode=Episode 124 |previous song=Kono Te Nobashite |next song=Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) }} Boys Be Ambitious is the tenth ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime, sung by Hi-Fi Camp. This ending features all previous arcs. Character in Order of Appearance Lyrics Rōmaji=Ryoute hiroge oozora miage mae yori hikaru yume wo kizamou Sainou ni makenai jounetsu wo kokoro ni daite tsukamitore Kimi ga hibi wo kasane zasetsu wo shiri wakare ni naku sonna toki mo Itsumo kimi nari no taishi wo daite yume no mukougawa he kakenukete yuke "Yume wo oikakeru nante koto wa sainou wo motteru yatsu ga dekiru koto" Tte hinekurete wa jibun wo damshite ikite ita Yagate nita you na omoi wo motsu nakama ga fuete kite Itsu shika fuan mo fukanou mo ishiki ni naku natta Bokura wa imada yume no tochuu kotae nante decha inai kedo Kibun wa warukunai mushiro ii kurai sa Hora kyou mo ikite iru Saa kimi mo Ryoute hiroge oozora miage "dekiru hazu sa" yume wo kizamou Sainou ni makenai jounetsu wo kokoro ni daite tsukamitore Kimi ga hibi wo kasane zasetsu wo shiri wakare ni naku sonna toki mo Itsumo kimi nari no taishi wo daite yume no mukougawa he kakenukete yuke Itsuka gizen to iu kotoba ga moshi kimi no shinnen sae mo mushibamu toki wa Tsuyoku mote yuruganu omoi wo Jibun wo miushinau hodo mawari ni obiete wa inai kai? Makenee zo jidai sonna kimochi de jibun wo tokihanate Yeah… Sha La La… kidoairaku tashite de warae kimi no kimi rashisa wo kakusazu ni Ashita no machi wo ninau shounen yo ima kussetsu shita kokoro mo sarase Chousen mo shinai de yameru no ka? kenkyo na shisei nado surechimae!! Moshimo ashita wo nageki hito wo kirai kibou sae wasureta toki wa Ippo shakai no waku wo tobikoete ashita wo kaeru hodo no tsuyosa daite Shounen yo subarashii mirai wo egake |-| Kanji= 両手広げ　大空見上げ　前より光る夢を刻もう 才能に負けない情熱を心に抱いて掴み取れ 君が日々を重ね　挫折を知り　別れに泣くそんな時も いつも君なりの大志を抱いて　夢の向こう側へ駆け抜けてゆけ 「夢を追いかけるなんて事は才能を持ってる奴が出来る事」 って捻くれては　自分を騙して生きていた やがて似たような想いを持つ仲間が増えて来て いつしか不安も不可能も意識に無くなった 僕らは未だ夢の途中　答えなんて出ちゃいないけど 気分は悪くない　むしろ良いくらいさ ほら今日も生きている さぁ君も 両手広げ　大空見上げ「出来るはずさ。」夢を刻もう 才能に負けない情熱を心に抱いて掴み取れ 君が日々を重ね　挫折を知り　別れに泣くそんな時も いつも君なりの大志を抱いて　夢の向こう側へ駆け抜けてゆけ いつか偽善という言葉がもし　君の信念さえも蝕む時は 強く持て　揺るがぬ想いを 自分を見失う程　周りに脅えてはいないかい? 負けねぇぞ時代　そんな気持ちで自分を解き放て　Yeah... Sha La La...喜怒哀楽足して=で笑え　君の君らしさを隠さずに 明日の街を担う　少年よ今　屈折した心も晒せ 挑戦もしないで辞めるのか?謙虚な姿勢など捨てちまえ!! もしも明日を嘆き　人を嫌い　希望さえ忘れた時は 一歩 社会の枠を飛び越えて　明日を変える程の強さ抱いて 少年よ素晴らしい未来を描け |-| English= Stretching out both hands, looking up at the sky, carving out an even more brilliant dream than before Grasping on and holding close to my heart a passion that won't lose to talent Even as your days overlap, and you learn about setbacks, or even those times you cry over goodbyes... Always hold true to your own ambitions, and keep dashing forth towards your dream We may still be in the process of chasing our dreams, but though the answers don't come easily I don't feel that bad. In fact, I feel great 'Cause, look, I'm still alive today So, come on, you too Stretch out both hands, and look up at that sky; "I can do it." Carve out your dream Grasping on and holding close to your heart a passion that won't lose to talent Even as your days overlap, and you learn about setbacks, or even those times you cry over goodbyes... Always hold true to your own ambitions And keep dashing forth towards your dream Young man, paint a wonderful future. Watch Now thumb|300px|left|TV Version Trivia *Unlike the other endings, this is the first one which does not feature a wheel of fortune and a character running. *As seen in the video, the drawings were made by Lucy, however, the paintings in the last scene, (judging by the palette that was left there) were probably drawn by Reedus Jonah (who ironically, doesn't appear in the ending at all). Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Theme